


My Beloved Suki

by starrjiarr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, suki finally gets a backstory, thanks netflix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrjiarr/pseuds/starrjiarr
Summary: The Kyoshi warriors were strong willed, honorable, trust worthy and above all protectors. No one embodied these qualities as much as Seerat, an experienced warrior that tried to follow Kyoshis path and teachings as best she could, and when a six year old girl wonders onto her secluded island she decides she has one more person to protect.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello gays.  
> suki didn’t ever get a back story from what I know and I couldn’t find a lot where she mentioned how she grew up and so me being a gremlin decided to write a story for it. it was an idea I was just ranting abt to my friend em (a lesbian, so thanks lesbians) so I decided to finally write it out. Also !!DISCLAIMER!! I had to write this on my phone since I don’t have a computer so ya sorry abt that

Branches crack and leaves crunch under little feet. Her shoes were worn down to the point holes were forming, she didn’t think of taking them off though. As she looked at her feet she could hear grunts and laughter. Her head popped up immediately, who could that be? She began fo jog her frail body to the bushes in front of her, as she peaked over them she saw adults? Women. Women and girls. Women with white faces and red eyes. Girls with golden fans kicking the air and taking each other to the ground. Some of the girls laughed and helped each other back up, others looked focused, alone kicking and punching air. She giggled at how funny they looked taking themselves so seriously.

As she watches over her pupils she hears her colleague Milka, “Seerat!” She waved as she walked over, “G’Morning hun! How’s the class?” She faced the group of girls practicing in front of their porch.

Seerat grinned, “They’re doing good today, some are a little spotty on their kicks though...” she trailed off.

“Oh Seerat, you’re such a perfectionist! They just learned that move, right? How can they have prefect kicks already?” She put her hand on Seerats shoulder. Milka was right, she was a perfectionist at times but she just wanted the girls to be the best they could be. She looked out over her class with an easier out look. Her eyes gazing over the lesson, but then a rustling in the bushes catches her eye. 

“Hmmm...” 

“What?” Milka inquires.

“Did you see that?” 

“What?”

“The bushes.”

“What, did they move?” 

“Yeah,” she hones in on the bushes “maybe just a turtle duck...” 

“True,” Milka sighs, “there is pond near here.” She lifts her hands to rest behind her head. “Ha! Maybe they’ll join the girls for the lesson today, huh?” As soon as Milka turns Seerat is already begun walking towards the bush, she says excuse mes to her pupils as she pass through, she grabs legs and arms to make sure she doesn’t get hit, shes making her way straight towards whatever’s behind that brush.

One women with red eyes and white skin begins marching towards where Suki is hiding, the look on her face doesn't scream friendly so she begins to slowly back away and then as soon as she sees the lady right in front of the bush she darts back into the trees. 

Seerat pushes through the bushes and sees a small figure run into the forest, her class stands behind her perplexed by her actions. She calls out to the figure “Wait!” She begins running trying follow it. She can’t explain what’s making her run after it, maybe it’s a spirit calling for her, maybe it’s an animal in need. She finds herself in a group of trees not seeing the practice ground in near sight, she begins to call out for, well, anything. “Hello! Is anyone there?” Bushes move. “Who’s there?” A branch cracks as loud as bone. “Whoever you are, whatever you are, I’m not here to hurt you!” Silence. She huffs and begins to question why she’s even there. Then a small, scared voice comes from the shadows, “You’re not gunna hurt me?” She gulps looking for the direction it came from, “Never!”

“Promise?” The voice asks in the same tone. Seerat smiles gently realizing whoever this is, is just a child. “I promise. Now, come on out.” After a moment, leaves begin to crunch as a small little girl appears from the greenery. She has the biggest green eyes and the cutest button nose Seerats ever seen. She crouches down to make eye to eye contact with the kid. “And who are you, little one?” She asks extending her hand . “I’m,” she looks nervous “I’m Suki!” She then shakes seerats hand and puts on a brave face. “What’s your name?” “I’m Seerat. Where’s your parents, little one? You shouldn’t be wondering the woods by yourself.” She stands back up still holding sukis hand as she guides her back to the practice ground. Suki looks down at her feet, “I don’t know...” “Well, we’ll just have to find them now won’t we?” Seerat gives Suki a big smile and Suki returns it. 

When the pair emerge from the brush Seerats class stands around them shocked, some begin to coo as soon as they see Suki, others immediately have questions, “Whos this? How did you find her? Is she a local? Omg Sifu Seerat you have a kid? Isn’t that against the rules?” Seerat chuckles and begins to address the class, “Everyone, this is little Suki, she seems to be lost and she doesn’t know where her parents are so as Kyoshi Warriors we must help her find them, correct?” “Correct, Sifu.” They say in unison. “Alright, put on your proper uniforms and we’ll begin our search.” She squeezes Sukis hand and gives her a wink. “Thank you Ms. Seerat!” She chuckles, “No problem Ms. Suki.” 

The young warriors spend two hours asking everyone in the village if they knew of a missing little girl but to no avail, Kyoshi island wasn’t that big and not many residents lived on the outskirts of villages so where could she have lived? A few of the students suggested that maybe she was a merchants daughter who wandered off the ship while accompanying her parent, another suggest maybe she was from a neighboring village and that’s why no one recognized her, one student even suggested she was a spirit trying to see if they were living up to kyoshis name, a few others agreed with her. 

Seerat was determined to not only teach the girls to always push forward but to make sure Suki was safe. After the first two hours of questions and searching Suki sat in the dojo eating rice cakes and candies a few of the elders snuck her, it’s not often they get to see children as young as Suki so some spoiling is bound to happen. Seerat watches as she consumes a few to many red bean paste filled deserts as Milka and another warrior, Jihyo, walk in through the outside doors. “Seerat...” Milka starts, the warrior begins to stand up smiling, “Any updates on little Ms. Sukis family?” But as soon as she meets eyes with Milka she understands maybe things aren’t as easy as she had hoped, the three women step outside. 

“What did you find out?” She asked glumly. Milkas eyes shifted between the two women, “Well the girls couldn’t get anything, no one in town knew of a missing girl or even about any girl named Suki,” 

“So...?”

“So some of us senior warriors went to other parts of the island, the farmers didn’t know who she was neither did the merchants.” Seerat sighed pinching their nose bridge, “So a dead end, huh?” Milka gulped looking at the third warrior with a worried face, Seerat arched a brow questioning.

“Well...” she began.

“Well what?” Seerat continued. 

“We went to the shore and-“

“You spoke to those witches?” 

“Maybe?”

“Milka! Jihyo!” Seerat had a scolding tone, “You know those witches can’t be trusted! They lie and expect debts for their favors!” 

“I know that but they came to us! They said that the other night when the storm hit a fifth nation ship crashed! They said they tried to save the passengers by prayer and bending but they couldn’t do much, they said the thought maybe a few wondered into the woods, though.” Seerat put her head in her hands, she knew those witches would want payment for the information and what was weighting on her even more was the idea that Sukis parents might not be around anymore. She regained her composure and tried to think of other possibilities, “Maybe...maybe they’re lying or exaggerating the story...” the third warrior, Jihyo, finally spoke up, “There was what looked like parts of a broken ship on the shores,” she then added “maybe asking Suki what she remembers will help?” “But she hasn’t been willing to say anything!” Seerat retorted. “Maybe bringing up the ship will get her to remember or even give up what happened.” Seerat sighed and opened the dojo doors again, there was suki, sitting with an empty plate and wiping her face with a napkin. 

Seerat sat in silence for a moment, how could she ask a child if her parents were the owners of a destroyed ship? The young girl hasn’t even been willing to tell them where she’s from and trying to ask for a last name was like pulling teeth. Suki had grabbed her gloved hand and began flipping it over, her eyes trailed up the arm band with a gold circular coin, Sukis small fingers tried to pull it from its socket, Seerat giggled making Sukis eyes dart up to her face. 

“It’s not meant for moving, it represents a kyoshi warriors honor.” 

Sukis faces twisted into something unsatisfied, “A Kyo-what-a-warrior?” Seerat laughed heartily at this, Suki joined her.

“A kyoshi warrior! That’s what we all are. We protect our villages and the island from intruders.” She held Sukis little hands in her own. “Have you heard of avatar kyoshi?” 

Sukis eyes light up, “I know about avatar Yangchen! My dad would pray to her when the boat would shake!” “Oh,” Seerat began, “Your father was a sailor?” Suki averted her gaze and began to think, “I...I don’t know,” she seemed truthful, “Me, him and mom would go on ships and give people stuff.” Seerat was once again silent, it was her shot to ask Suki what happened and where they were now, she just didn’t know if she could bring herself to do it, she tried to think of a gentle phrasing, something that could sound almost innocent when asked, something as to not make the little girl uncomfortable. 

“So you were on a trip with your parents?” She tried to ask in the sweetest and most nonchalant voice. Suki pulled away from the warriors hands and turned her side to her. She wasn’t willing to answer that question. Seerat became flustered and tried to crawl on her knees to face Suki and explain that she could help if only the child gave her some information. Suki just turned again. Seerat looked at the wooden panels of the dojo almost in defeat, then she took in a deep breath and gave a stern gaze to the back of Sukis head.

“Little one,” she began in a commanding tone. Suki turned her head, a little shocked by the shift in tone. Seerat sat on her knees, back straight hands gently placed in her lap. She was a statue, the perfect example of a warrior, disciplined yet assertive. She looked almost like a spirit with her white face paint and red eye lids, gold trimmings surrounds her face as she gazes over a little Suki. Suki tried to mimic her posture, over exaggerating as she did.

“Little one,” she began again, “what I’m asking isn’t out of anger or suspicion, it’s out of compassion and duty. I need to know how you came to the island and what happened to ur parents.” Sukis shoulders fell at the mention of parents. Her head hung low, dark amber hair covering what could be seen by someone observing the conversation. 

A small voice rose from the mop of hair. “I don’t know......the water was so high, and the lightening was so bright and loud and mom was yelling at dad. Then as we got closer to some trees something green came out of the water and crashed into our boat.” Suki lifted her hand and mimicked the attack the best she could, imitating the cracking of lightening and the green mass that attacked the ship, after she was done she looked at the woman with tearful eyes, Seerat almost felt regret for something she had no part in. “And how did you get here?” She pushed further, she needed a conclusion. “I woke up in sand. But I ran ‘cuz I didn’t see anyone and I thought they probably just went to the trees to find help!” Suki began to rub at her face, she tried to prevent tears but they came, the sobs of a child were always the most heart breaking to the woman, she scooped the little girl up into her arms and cradled her, whispering mantras of “its okay” and “you’re safe now.” 

Seerat held Sukis had as they exited the dojo, Milka and two other warriors stood huddled together, the other from earlier was gone and replaced with Elder Miyoko and Song, someone in equal rank to Seerat. The pair walked towards them.

“Good afternoon.” She began with a sigh trying to hold composure. Song faced her directly, “Any updates on the girls family?” Her arms were crossed and her foot stuck out in an impatient manner. She already seemed upset by an answer she hadn’t yet had. Seerats eyes moved to the little suki who was obviously to upset by their own conversation to retell the three older women. “I’ll brief everyone later, before dinner. For now call the search parties off.” She kept her shoulders square as she spoke. 

But Song challenged her posture with an offended expression. “Excuse me?” Elder Miyoko steppes forward past Song, already giving her approval to the update, “Seems fine by me Young Wisdom,” “Fine by you?” Song interrupted, Milka went to reach for the angered warriors shoulder but was brushed off, Song marched to Seerat leaving only a inch of space. “Just what exactly are you playing at, Seerat? You don’t give commands and you certainly can’t pull rank!” “Song, please! Not in front of the kid!” Milka interjected after noticing Sukis fearful behavior, she had clung to Seerats skirt and was trembling. 

“Song, please, not now.” Seerat begged quietly. 

“Not now?’ You don’t get to give orders and then dismiss me.” She stared at the other, her dark, almost muddy green eyes trying to shot daggers through the other but she stood strong, Seerat started to walk around Song ushering Suki in a reassuring tone to follow. As they stepped off the porch, Song didn’t turn around, she stood in her spot looking like a flame near wood. Milka watched as the pair created a greater distance from the trio and themselves, Elder Miyoko grinned as she watched them out of the corner of her eye. This only enraged Song further.


	2. Lady Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really abt to write this on the spot get ready gays

As Seerat and Suki walked hand and hand away from the wooden establishment, Suki gazed up at Seerat, in this lighting, from this angle, any child would mistaken the warrior or a spirit, stark white paint paired with higanbana colored lips and eyelids with black paint to accentuate the eyes. Suki thought that in the night, Seerat must be almost frightening, dale green robes that could easily blend into the shadows the night provides. But her mind wondered back to the other warrior with the matching face and matching uniform, she was so angry and Ms. Seerat, but what for? She wasn’t trying to be rude, she didn’t sound mean. 

Seerat noticed the young one staring, she didn’t want Suki to be too affected by Songs behavior but the other did always leave a lasting impression. 

“Is everything alright little Ms. Suki?” She asked suddenly trying to reassure her that Seerat wasn’t phased by what had transpired. Suki didn’t want to ask about the other women, she didn’t want the warrior to become upset, or at least more upset than she already was. 

“Umm, why did that old lady call you that?” The word spilled out of her mouth as naturally and as fast as she could muster, wanting to shift her thoughts and focus. Seerat put on a perplexed face and finally looked down at the kid.

“You mean Elder Miyoko? What did she call me?” She had realized Suki hadn’t been properly introduced to all of the elders and even some of the other official warriors, their villages branch of the Kyoshi warriors didn’t have many elders left compared to other villages due to a turtleduck pox outbreak a few years back, Seerat lost her sister and mentor Shakti to the outbreak but before her mind could bury itself in the dark memoirs, Sukis voice shown a light.   
“She called you, lady....lady....lady-something! Lady Wise? No, no,” Suki was rapidly spitting out every syllable before she looked back with a determined face (determined to have a good memory? Who knows Seerat thought.) “Lady Wisdom! She called you Lady Wisdom!” 

Seerat was put her long fingers over her mouth to conceal a giggle that began to overflow. Suki looked at her irritated, “What?” “Nothing, it’s nothing, it’s just Elder Miyoko doesn’t let things go easily.” She still was giggling, the pair had stopped in their tracks, still holding hands, as Suki watched confused and annoyed at the olders sudden amusement she began to realize she didn’t actually know where they were walking to. “C’mon! Tell me!! Why’d she call you that!” The little girl had her free hand on her hip now. “My name means wisdom in the old language,” Seerat regained her composure looking down at Suki and beginning to walk forward once again. “The old language?” Suki inquired. “My parents were historians, they prided themselves on remembering forgotten traditions and lost languages,” Seerat said fondly, “they kept books written in the original language that the air nomads spoke. They wanted to keep the names alive since they’re less common.” Suki looked forward as she listened, “Wow that’s really old.” She stated. Seerat face twisted into sadness. “It’s not very old,” she began, “the air nomads were great benders, everyone of them could bend, they were rich with knowledge and a connection to the spirit world but the fire nation...” Seerat cut herself off not wanting to scare Suki any further for the day. “The fire nation did what?” Suki was always asking questions she realized, an inquisitive kid, she admired it. “We can discuss it at a later time.” She said as neutral as she could giving a weak smile. Suki looked unsure but complied anyways, “Okay...”

The pair began to walk in silence for a few moments more, passing lodges for students and currently unused camp fires for announcements, that’s what Suki remembered another things she was curios about.

“Where are we going?” She asked almost too loudly.

“We’re going to the mess hall.” 

“The mess hall?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos and a small update, hope u like it!! More soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> ah the sapphics r fighting!  
> anywho this is just the first chapter, imma try to update normally! Also sorry if the wording is repetitive or off, I haven’t written anything properly in awhile and all my work o this site tends to be....awkward? idk. ttyl lgbts’ *tips cowboy hat*


End file.
